


MISBEHAVIOR.

by 90sdior



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Love Triangle, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minimal fluff, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Love, based on a movie, emo taeil, johnny and taeil are in a dysfunctional relationship :/, school au, sorry yuta is kinda a bootyhole, taeil hates yuta sm, taeil is losing his mind, taeil is only a part time teacher, winwin is just blinded by love, yuta is rich and happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90sdior/pseuds/90sdior
Summary: taeil loved him so much and just to see winwin crush his heart with no remorse drove him to the edge.or:in which a dangerous love triangle ensues in a school, causing only one to get a type of closure.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 8





	1. rattle.

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is my first fic please go easy on me.  
> \- it takes place in an all boys school, a mixture of female and male staff.  
> \- major age gaps seeing as it´s a teacher/student/teacher love triangle.  
> \- taeil is ofc older by a couple years.  
> \- winwin is eighteen.  
> \- ngl it is gonna be just a little bland at the beginning because it's a slow burn.

it was another day at the school, except that the science teacher, mrs. park, was going into labor and was being rushed out of the school by an ambulance. that day it was said that the female teachers were told NOT to get pregnant since the school was short on staff and could not afford another woman going on a maternity leave. as they all conversed in the teachers lounge, the principal came in and announced that taeil was going to be mrs. park´s subsistute for the time being. taeil just hoped that he'd finally get paid more now that he was going to be working full time, technically not permanently but still- it would be nice.

. . . . 

taeil sighed as he came home only to find johnny laying on the couch, staring mindlessly at the tv. the male entered the kitchen only to see no food made and all the dishes used on the coffee table in front of the younger male. ¨you didn't make any food?¨ ¨no i had been eating ramen for the whole day, plus i missed your cooking !¨johnny called out in response which resulted taeil to huff in frustration. taeil did end up making food for the both of them as they ate in silence and that night he goes to sleep, back turned to high school sweetheart.

. . . . 

today marked taeils first day as the new sub and as he did roll call, he noticed the obvious student missing. ¨um where is ... sicheng???¨ a student answered that he usually was in the gym at this time of night. he nodded and told the class to behave as he went to go fetch this mystery student. the gym was large but dimly lit as he watched the male dance fluidly to the classical music, looking breathtaking in his sweaty form. sicheng finished the choreography as he dropped to the ground, trying to labor his breathing but was still unaware of the teacher watching and him and approaching him now. taeil quickly remained professional though as he came closer to the younger male. ¨why aren't you in class right now?? do you even attend class at all?¨ he scoffed thinking maybe a rude approach would get him to listen. sicheng slowly stood up, stalking towards the male as he spoke in a hushed tone, ¨it's not like you're my teacher.¨ shocked by the male's baritone voice, and cold tone, it had him almost stuttering over his words.¨well i am now for the time being that your actual teacher is away so i expect you to have at least some respect." he crossed his arms defensively as they had a staredown with each other yet sicheng was the first to break eye contact, grabbing his bag and leaving with no words.

. . . .

taeil comes home irritated as he saw no progress being made on johnny's story and when he confronted the male about it his response would always be he had no ideas or he had writer's block and honestly the older male was so fed up with hearing the same old thing over and over again. ¨why're are you always home late, you never show me affection anymore and you're uptight all the time." taeil fumed as he just glared at johnny who was on the couch once again, it's like that was practically his bed now. ¨i'm so over your bullshit honestly, you bring no money to the home and you fucking know i barely get enough money as a part time teacher, you're a couch potato and i can't believe i wasted all my youth years on you!! 20 years gone down the fucking drain johnny!¨ taeil's words were laced with venom as he felt his eyes welling up with tears, all the emotions he'd been concealing for the longest time, finally all coming out. with that, the elder doesn't bother to look at his lovers face but instead he decides to storm straight to their room and cry himself to sleep.

. . . .

another day goes by but this time as taeil tries to approach the younger a different time in the gym, he's met with the sight of a passed out sicheng and beer cans surrounded by his body. sighing, the elder tries to get the younger up on his feet by attempting to lift him up but the younger pulls him down, eyes opening and gazing into taeil's with a foreign emotion that the elder could not detect. then it happens- sicheng connects their lips in a short lasting kiss and that's enough for taeil to rush and get him up and into his car. taeil asked the drunken boy for directions to where he lives and gets a slurred answer in response. the male understands though and drives quietly to the new destination, offering him some water in hopes to sober him up a little. they arrive at an old restaurant and taeil assumes that the small old man is his father. his father thanks taeil over and over again for taking care of his son but taeil is just pleased he could help.


	2. burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -i'm so sorry for not uploading, i have been busy lately with irl and school stuff.  
> -i am typing this on a laptop bc it is easier for me lol. well kinda.

the brunette wakes up that morning to find a note resting on the coffee table, johnny left... the male was speechless, not happy but not exactly glad either. he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders as all those negative feelings had finally surfaced and blown away. taeil went to school as usual, his face keeping that same stoic and lonely expression like it was the only thing he knew what to do. today there was a lot of whispers and rumors going around but little did the substitute teacher know he ran right into the direct cause of them. the male looked up to see a bright smiled, blond male who was unbelievably handsome and that made a spark of envy activate within him. ¨ah hello taeil, remember me? i was your freshman in college ! when you were in your last year, i just started. we were in the same department. i'm extremely excited to work with you and be the new science teacher.¨ yet taeil just kept a blank face, really not remembering the latter. what he did notice is that the chairman of the board right behind him as he pieced it together. the chairman was his grandfather. now taeil was pissed off, not believing that this airhead was really getting a permanent job here, the brunette failing to convince the principle that he was the one who deserved the permanent job. he forced a smile, ¨well i'm sorry but i don't quite remember you.¨ as taeil studied him and all the eyes that followed him, he became more annoyed with the latter's vibrant and bubbly personality and aura. the next three days were like this, yuta clinging to him as if they were best friends, and everyone being envious of the pair. hell, even the students took a great liking to him too. everything went to shit on wednesday though.

taeil was still doing the classes as they instructed him to do and as usual he went to go fetch sicheng for attendance in the gym but he wasn't there. the brunette decided to investigate, going further into the back area of the gym to see if he could find him yet he he found something way worse. as he approached the door he knew what was going on by the type of sounds but he stubbornly couldn't ignore it. he creaked the door open only to find yuta's and sicheng's body pressed together, both so invested in what they were doing that they didn't notice the brunette quietly watching. it was torture at its finest, the raven haired male thrusting into the blond as if his life depended on it and judging by how damp the younger's hair was it probably was sweat from dancing AND from their current activity right now. it absolutely disgusted taeil, the male finally closing the door and exiting without no words spoken. on his way out the school he saw a poster of a dance competition being held in seoul university, still thinking the boy had amazing dancing skills, he grabbed the poster and took it with him.

the principal called for a meeting in the morning, saying how no teachers and students should be having affairs and if they are- it should end immediately. taeil smirked as he made direct eye contact with a very nervous yuta. after the meeting yuta had called to meet in him in the science classroom, pleading the elder not to tell but taeil wasn't having any of it. he sternly told the blond to stop whatever he had going on with sicheng before he tells the principal the direct truth. the day had gone by again and it was time to face sicheng once again. this time he brought the janitor with him to the gym, calmly explaining that sicheng is not allowed to dance in the gym and skip class ever again. call him petty but it was the right thing to do in his mind after the previous events had taken place. he spoke in a quiet tone, handing the boy the poster, "you have great potential and you need a proper teacher and environment so every day after school i will take you to this dance studio and pay for your lessons as long as you're dedicated. i'll also drive you home too understood?" taeil could've sworn the younger's eyes lit up with way he so widely smiled in response to the brunette's words. " thank you so much, you really don't have to.." yet sicheng was highly appreciative as he driven home once again, this time taeil hurried back to his home to dress up into something a bit more formal since he would be having a small meeting with yuta and his ceo fiance, kim dongyoung.

turns out the meeting went really smoothly, they talked and ate dinner, doyoung commenting on how beautiful taeil was for his age which the elder didn't take any offense to. although yuta did seem jealous, practically making the brunette almost scoff out loud. the night came to an end, doyoung having to leave before them due to business issues, leaving them all alone. taeil looked inside the bag that yuta had given him as a gift, it contained a beautiful suit and skin products, both seeming highly expensive yet what taeil presumed to be an innocent gift- held another meaning as yuta looked smug. "i am not your damn charity case!' the male yelled, suddenly getting mad, past emotions and memories getting brought up from the week. the brunette shoved the bag back into the blond's arms, swiftly driving away from the building. 

little did he know yuta did a lot of things that turned out to have other meanings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pffft this was so short, again i'm sorry tbh i don't have a lot of energy and my creativity has gone out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this chapter was so messy, it won't always go between taeil's home and school life. please comment and leave kudos bc i worked so hard and it´s quarantine time so we´re all going crazy rn. <3333


End file.
